


Promise

by Editor7



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1960s, 1962, Beatles - Freeform, M/M, Shame, The Beatles - Freeform, i dunno what this is, ignore it like the rest, ish, posted it out of guilt, this story is a tonally confused mess, unnngh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor7/pseuds/Editor7
Summary: "I swear, if we actually get a record deal, I'll kiss you!" That was what Paul had promised, anyway.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> It's-a meeeee  
> Haven't posted in, like, a month. I'm a mess and so is this story...hope yoU LIKE IT *COUGH* I DON'T

_"I swear, if we actually get a record deal, I'll kiss you!"_

That was what Paul had promised, anyway. And whether he was joking or not, John figured it was about time he made a move on Paul. He'd been smitten with him since the day they first met. Well, not exactly "smitten", but...there was always this underlying feeling in him. Some desire for Paul.

He remembered when they were vacationing in Paris for John's 21st birthday, the two had chuckled lightheartedy at the sight of couples holding and kissing each other beneath trees and on park benches...it felt so enticing to John. It seemed the everyone around the pair was caressing their beloved, yet he and Paul were just strolling along, not even touching each other.  
It was the first time he could recall really desiring anything romantic with Paul.

And now it was official; the Beatles were going to be an actual, official, professional band! They'd signed a contract and everything. All that hard work was finally going to pay off.  
After the handshakes with the higher-ups were all done, George and Ringo scampered off to celebrate, leaving the songwriting pair alone.

Paul turned to John smiling widely. Was this it...? Oh, no, it was just a hug.

"Here goes nothing," thought John.

As the hug loosened, John started to lean in and close his eyes. His lips had just barely touched Paul's when...

"What the-what the heck are you doing?!" Paul pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry!" John said with immediate regret.

"What was that?"

"Sorry, but y-you said before that if we got the record deal, then..."

"You were trying to kiss me...?! O-Ohh," Paul put a hand over his mouth. He seemed more embarrassed than angry.

John's face was redder than he thought possible. What a fool he was! What did he think, he would kiss Paul, Paul would kiss him back, and they'd live happily ever after? What was he thinking? In that moment, he wished for nothing more than the ability to turn back time.

Now Paul was fixing John with a rather judgmental glare. He appeared to reevaluating something. "So...So, what's all this been? Some kind of joke?"

"No, Paul, of course not!"

"Then what?"

"Well...I like you!" John blurted.

"Like me? In more than a friendly way?"

John looked down. "I can't lie to you...the feelings I have for you are very deep, Paul, extremely. I've never had feelings like this for anyone else."

"...what about Cynthia?"

John looked up, not expecting Paul to bring her up. "I love you differently than I love her. That's the only way I can describe it."

"So...what?" Now Paul sounded a bit angry. Perhaps he was as annoyed with John's lack of clarity as John himself. "Do you find me pretty or something? Did you enjoy sharing a bed with me? I mean, what have you been thinking a--?"

"Dammit, Paul, shut up!" snapped John. He sure felt stupid for trying to kiss Paul, but he wasn't going to let him stand there and make things up. "You really don't get it at all! What do you think, I'm the most shallow person on Earth? You're making it sound like all I feel for you is attraction! Or lust or whatever! It's so much more than that, man! Remember all the things we've gone through together? Remember Paris?"

"..."

"But...if everything that's happened between us is now gross and perverted to you, then--"

John did a double take.  
Paul was kissing him. He was so shocked, he didn't even let the feeling sink in for about two seconds. And after those two seconds, Paul was STILL kissing him!  
Dear God, it was like his reoccurring dreams were coming true.

Finally, Paul pulled back. He was grinning cutely. "So much more, indeed."

Ringo returned to the room. "Fellas? We're all going out for drinks, I'm sure you'd like to come along?"

"Sure, we'll be right there!" replied Paul.

Ringo nodded and left again.

Paul winked at the awestruck John.

"I'm a man of my word."


End file.
